


J is for Jimmy

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [10]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman's the new employee in Sean's office, and Sean can't get him off his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

J IS FOR JIMMY  
www.dictionary.com definition: to pry something open

 

Sean was one of the small group of Americans who could say he truly loved his job. He knew he was lucky in that respect, and he didn’t want to jinx that luck, so he gave one hundred and ten percent, every day. 

If asked, he told people he was an actor, because that’s how he saw himself. HE knew that his big break was right around the corner, and all he had to do was just keep wishing on stars, crossing his fingers, and working his ass off at anything life threw his way. On his resume, however, he had much more experience as anything BUT an actor. He had been a bartender, a lawn boy, a waiter, and now, of course, an administrative assistant. But he knew the truth.

He ran the place. Knew the office, top to bottom, inside and out. Nothing happened that he didn’t have a finger in, and if it weren’t for him, the place would fall apart. His boss, Travis, reminded him of Richard Gere’s character in “Pretty Woman.” He bought companies so he could chop them into pieces, sell them, and make more money than the original company was worth as a whole. He was ruthless, brilliant, and totally lost when faced with the day-to-day operations of an office. Give him a phone and a spreadsheet, and he could make millions. Give him a payroll ledger to fill out, and he was clueless. That’s what made Sean invaluable to him and all the other higher-ups at the company. 

Sean was officially pretty much a glorified secretary, though his title within the company was “Executive Assistant.” He was in charge of all the clerical staff, organized staff meetings, kept track of things like reserving the conference rooms, and just doing all the grunt work that kept an office running efficiently. And he enjoyed doing it. He liked seeing something all come together, even if it cost him a few late hours of his life and probably gave him some premature grey hair under the blond-brown tresses that fell over his eyes. The women in his office adored him, even though they knew he wasn’t interested, and the men saw him as a lesser extension of themselves. He was happy there, set in his ways, proud of the work he did, and proud of the work his company did.

And then it all changed.

 

“Sean, we have a new employee starting next week,” Travis said, folding his hands in front of him on the desk.

Sean raised an eyebrow, flipping his ever-present notebook open. “Something I should worry about, Boss?” He teased.

“Of course not. This place would fall apart without you, and you know it. I’m just damn glad you haven’t decided to grow a fucking attitude and hold it over my head,” Travis said. He twiddled his thumbs a bit. “What is the ONE thing you’d change in the grand scheme of things?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Here in the office. What is the one thing that holds us back, do you think?”

“Besides the fact that Naomi and Josh are always making goo-goo eyes at each other when they’re filing?” Sean joked. “Probably our IT…we just don’t have the most up to date equipment or software.”

“Exactly.” Travis beamed at him. “Which is why I’ve hired one of the best new guys in the business. He’s going to come in here and whip this place into shape.”

“I see. That sounds wise,” Sean said, nodding his head. His mind was elsewhere, however, wondering where they were going to put the new guy, what he’d need in his office, if he was going to cause some waves in Sean’s perfectly serene pond.

“You’re going to have to work damn close with him, Sean. I don’t have time to fuck around with it, and, honestly, we both know that I’m shit with a computer anyway, unless it’s numbers and spreadsheets.” Travis leaned forward. “If you can get this running efficiently, and without causing too much drama, there will be a significant bonus in it for you.”

Sean’s eyes widened. He was living fairly comfortably as it was, for an actor without work, but a bonus was always good. It would enable him to take some time off, pursue some extra things over the summer. “I understand perfectly.”

“Good. He starts Monday…find a place for him by then, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Sean’s Monday started out better than most. He had an audition over lunch, and since he was in charge, and his bosses loved him, he could take a little longer over lunch if necessary. He had spent his thirty-minute train ride reading over the scene, and he felt he knew the character. Like it might actually be right for him. This could be it. Therefore he bounced into the building, bestowing his sunny grin on anyone who crossed his path. Until his path crossed, intersected, and crashed into another human being.

Sean let out an oof and grabbed blindly. Strong shoulders and biceps formed in his fingers, and his eyes fluttered open. “I’m sorry.”

“No, my fault.” Blue eyes widened behind black-rimmed glasses. “I guess that’s one way to make an impression.” The voice was soft, slightly husky, but almost feminine in some ways. Sean could smell cigarettes, aftershave, and coffee…three of his favorite things to smell on another person, especially mixed together. “Are you Mr. Jensen?”

Sean smiled as the man looked him over. He was glad that today he had on his most impressive suit, the one that he always wore when he had an audition. It might not fit the role he was reading for, but at least he looked as if he had better things to do, as if his whole life wasn’t hanging in a balance that could be shifted by this one part. “No, I’m not.”

“He’s the name on the papers I got…but the girl I talked to at the desk said that actually I should look for…” the man paused and dug through his pocket. “Sean Flanery?”

“That’s me,” Sean said, holding out his hand. “You must be the new IT guy.”

“Yes. Norman. Norman Reedus.” Sean’s hand was shaken eagerly. “I’m really sorry for running into you like that.”

“It’s not a problem.” Sean gave the man the once-over, liking what he saw. A very strong build, surprising in a tech guy, unruly dark hair, a bit of scruffy facial hair. “Let me just drop my things in my office, and we’ll get you settled in, okay?”

“Sounds great,” Norman said. He dogged at Sean’s heels, waiting patiently as Sean unlocked his door, hung up his coat, and put his briefcase in the corner. “Nice office. For a secretary, I mean.”

Sean cleared his throat. “I actually prefer Executive Assistant.”

Norman blushed slightly. “Right. Sorry.”

Sean shrugged. “Forget it. Okay, we’ll get you to your new home, and then…” He was interrupted by the telephone on his desk. “Excuse me, please.” He leaned across the desk and picked it up. “Sean here. Oh, Andrea, hey. No…no, it’s cold sandwiches at noon, not Chinese at eleven-thirty.” Sean closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “I’m just in the door, showing around the new guy.” Sean paused and looked at Norman, smiling. “Yes, I think so. You probably would, too. Okay. I’ll come deal with it. Can you take care of the HR stuff for this guy, then? Thanks.” Sean hung up. 

“Everything all right?” Norman asked.

“Yes. Shit has hit the fan, and it’s not even nine o’clock yet,” Sean said with a sigh. “I’m not going to be able to do what I’d like with you, Norman.” Sean practically choked on his own saliva as he heard the double meaning in his own words. “I mean, I like to take care of all the personnel issues, but right now I’m needed somewhere else. So I’m going to take you down to Andrea, who can show you your desk, give you a tour, and get you started, okay?”

“That’d be great.” Norman’s eyes shown with amusement, though Sean wasn’t sure what was so funny. He led the way through the maze of cubicles and desks, to a tiny space in the corner. 

“Andrea?” Sean called out, and a young woman appeared out of nowhere. “Andrea, Norman. Norman, Andrea.” They smiled at each other. “Can you and Julie please take care of this? I really need to go deal with that meeting bullshit.”

“Of course, Sean,” Andrea said, looking Norman over. “You were right, by the way,” she said, and Sean laughed.

“Aren’t I always?” He held out his hand again. “Norman, great to meet you. I’m thinking you’ll do just fine.”

“I’m sure I will.” Norman shook Sean’s hand, squeezing it a bit before letting go. Sean actually fidgeted a second before walking away.

 

Norman was right. He did just fine. Actually, he did more than fine. Not only was he able to revamp the entire computer system and make it more user friendly, but he actually found a way to teach the partners how to use it AND use it correctly. That in itself was enough to make Sean hate him, but no. It got worse. It ended up that Norman lived in a loft downtown that was perfect for the book club that the girls in the office wanted to start. Sean, who had initially been very interested in the idea, quickly found excuses to decline. He didn’t need to watch them fawn over Norman in his off hours, too.

Because that’s what they did. They fawned over him. Sean swore that some of the girls, and even the men, found excuses to make their computers not work, just so Norman would have to spend time at their desks. True, there were actual glitches and problems, but Sean actually saw one of the older women dip down under her desk one day and switch some cords around before picking up her phone and saying, “Norman, this is Phyllis. I seem to have some sort of problem with my monitor…can you come take a look?” Dealing with hardware wasn’t exactly in Norman’s job description; he was hired more for software and programming, but of course, he was just too happy to help.

Another thing that drove Sean mad was the fact that Norman always looked so damned good. It wasn’t a requirement that he dress up, since he spent a lot of time hooking up wires and crawling around installing things, so he usually wore something like a pair of khakis, a button-down shirt, and a tie. The tie was always tied correctly, though usually pulled just so, so the knot hung loose and gave him a casual, cocky air. The sleeves of his shirt were always long, and they were always cuffed just above the elbow, flaunting the strong forearms. Not that Sean noticed his forearms, of course. Sean tried not to notice Norman at all, but when he walked around the office, that confident lilt in his stride, smiling that great smile, Sean couldn’t help but notice him. And, unfortunately, noticing him meant that Sean usually ended up dreaming about him…hot, wet dreams that woke him up with a sweaty pillowcase and wet pajama bottoms.

The straw that broke the camel’s back, however, occurred about two months after Norman’s first day in the office. It was Andrea’s birthday, and the entire clerical and technical staff had taken her out to lunch, since most of the partners were in San Francisco at a conference. Sean found himself seated with Norman on his left, but he did his best to avoid conversing with him directly. No need for Norman to see up close and personal just how much Sean couldn’t stand him.

“So, Sean,” said the man on his right. “How’s the acting thing going?”

“Well, I had a couple of callbacks last week, but nothing real,” Sean said, shrugging as he took a bite of his salad. 

“You’re an actor?” Norman asked, putting down his fork. “Why didn’t I know this before now?”

“You never asked,” Sean said, giving him half a smile. He turned back to his other side. “I’m going for a part in a play next week, though, down at the Lexington.”

Norman almost bounced in his seat. “The Lexington Theater? Dude, my uncle OWNS that theater. I could totally get you at least into the final callbacks without you even showing up!”

Sean stabbed at his lettuce, all the way freezing a smile onto his face. “No, thanks, Norman, that’s not necessary. I can do just fine on my own.”

“I wasn’t trying to insinuate that you couldn’t,” Norman said immediately. “I just thought I could help.”

“I think all the help I need from you is in the office, thanks,” Sean said. “Really.”

Norman blushed and muttered an excuse about needing to use the bathroom. Sean watched him walk away, trying not to notice how nicely the blue pants hugged his backside.

 

After his little outburst at the restaurant, Sean did his best to be overly nice to Norman. It wouldn’t do him any good to let the others see that he didn’t bow down and worship the new Office God. Norman was a genuinely nice guy, and Sean knew deep down that he was being an immature asshole about the whole thing. It was just so damn easy for Norman, just waltzing in and taking over. And then there were the feelings for Norman that Sean could not possibly deny. Not even to himself. 

“Sean, can I see you for a minute?” Travis waved Sean into his office one day at quitting time, not even looking to see if Sean was following him in.

“Sure, Boss. What is it?” Sean strode into the office, stopping short when he saw Norman already seated in front of Travis’ desk. Sean cleared his throat and took the other chair.

“There’s something I need you two to do for me,” Travis said. “You seem to work really well together, and I’m proud of everything you’ve accomplished. Both of you.”

“It’s mostly Sean, Sir,” Norman murmured. “I just hook up the computers.”

“Well, I’ve bragged about what a great team you are, and it ends up you’ve been asked to speak at the Human Resources Symposium next month in Dallas.”

“What?” Sean’s mouth fell open. He had been trying for years to get to just attend the conference in Texas, but Travis always insisted he couldn’t spare him.

“That’s right. All expenses paid, three day conference,” Travis said. “I told Andrea to sign you both up. Thought it’d be a nice surprise. Makes us look good, too. We never see any sort of recognition for that sort of thing.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Norman nodded.

“Now…it’s about quitting time. Why don’t you two get going? You’ll need to start planning your presentation, fine tuning everything…” Travis motioned to the door. “I hate the thought of losing you both for those three or four days, but you’ve earned it.”

“Thanks, Boss,” Sean said, standing up and nodding. He ordered his body to turn and walk out of the office without looking back. He heard the door close behind him, and knew Norman had come out as well. He looked over his shoulder on the way to his office. “Well, have a good one, Norm.”

“Wait, Sean. Can we walk out together?”

“Uh, sure. Let me get my things. I’ll meet you at the elevators.” Sean normally took the stairs down to the street, but he wanted as little time with Norman as possible. He gathered his things together and wove his way through the office.

Norman was standing by the elevators, jacket slung over one shoulder. “This is pretty exciting, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s not like Dallas is the most happening place in America.” Sean winced at the coolness of his words. He would have given his right testicle to attend this conference in the past, but now…the better part of a week, in a strange town, with Norman. 

“This is all your hard work, you know. I’m just icing,” Norman said. The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Norman hit the button for street level. “It should be a good time.”

“Yeah.” Sean watched the numbers above the door, tapping his foot. Suddenly the elevator shuddered and groaned, and slid to a stop between floors seven and six. “What the fuck?”

“It stopped.”

“Obviously,” Sean said, annoyed. He picked up the emergency phone, which automatically rang to the security office. “Hey, we’re stuck on the elevator.”

“Which one?” The man asked.

“Which one? How the hell should I know?”

“Number three,” Norman said helpfully, pointing to the sign above the keyboard.

Sean rolled his eyes. “Number three.”

“We’ve been having problems with that damn thing all week. We’ll call a repairman. Til then, just hang in there.”

“Hang in here? How long?” Sean snapped, but the man had already hung up. “Fuck.” He slammed the phone down. “We’re fucking stuck until a repair guy comes.”

Norman went to the doors and dug his fingers in, trying to jimmy them open. “This is one of those times I wish I carried a crowbar,” he joked. Sean rolled his eyes again and looked at the ceiling. Just like in the movies, there was a small door in the top of the elevator, but he wasn’t taking a chance on the elevator jolting into motion as quickly as it had jolted to a stop.

Sean leaned against the wall of the elevator. It was a cool spring day, yet the elevator was already starting to heat up. He ignored the idea that being pent up in a small space with Norman had anything to do with that. “What a lovely fucking way to end this day.”

“I’d love to know what your problem is, Sean.”

Sean fanned himself with a folder, retrieved from his briefcase. “I don’t have a problem.”

“You have a problem with me.” Norman crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re jealous because I’ve slid you out of your spot as Office Golden Boy.”

“You’re fucking insane,” Sean said, glaring at him. He could feel the sweat tricking down his back, and removed his suit coat.

“You’re mad because someone other than you is able to make things happen in here.” Norman's eyes roamed over Sean's long body, and he loosened his tie a bit. “There’s room enough for both of us.”

“Whatever,” Sean scoffed, though it seemed as if there isn’t room enough in the elevator, suddenly. Norman seemed too close, too hot.

Norman undid his tie, letting it hang around his neck. He moved to stand next to Sean. “I really want us to get along, Sean.” He leaned on one hand, placing it on the wall by Sean’s head. “REALLY want it. And I know you do, too. We’ve been dancing around this for weeks now.”

Sean wanted to fight it. Wanted to push Norman away, tell him to fuck off, that he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. But the heat and the days of stress and just the goddamn nearness of Norman made that impossible. So he grabbed Norman by the shirtfront and pulled him in for a hardhotwet kiss. The kiss was almost brutal, his mouth smashing against Norman’s even as his hands slide down the strong chest. When Norman pulled away and they panted for breath, Sean glared at him. “There. Happy?”

“Not yet,” Norman said with a grin. “You’ve had the hots for me since I started, Sean. Don’t deny it.” Norman’s fingers nimbly unbuttoned Sean’s shirt, and he hissed approval as Sean’s chest was revealed. “Fuck, but you’re gorgeous. I’ve been hard for you for weeks now.”

“Fuck, stop,” Sean whispered as Norman’s teeth bit at his neck, his hands sliding through the dark hair. Norman moved back up and kissed him again, and Sean swore the temperature in the elevator was going up by ten degrees every second. “We can’t…not…not here, not now.”

“You said they have to send a repair guy out. Have you SEEN those elevator guys?” Norman asked, laughing softly. “They’re idiots.” He shrugged out of his own shirt. “Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me right now, and we’ll get dressed, and sit down and talk about personnel records or something.” In the dim light of the emergency bulb, Sean could see that Norman’s chest was glistening with sweat. “Tell me you don’t want me to fuck you right here.”

“Jesus,” Sean whimpered, and that made the decision for him. It had been too long, and he had been way too sexually frustrated when it came to Norman. Norman pounced immediately, his hand sliding down to fondle between Sean’s legs. “I don’t have…protection…” Sean gasped, his hand fisting in Norman’s hair and yanking.

“I always carry something,” Norman said, but pulled back to look Sean in the eye. “However, it’s been there for a while, so it’s not like I do this every day.” His kiss was a bit more tender. “Looks like I’ve been saving myself for you.” He pulled out his wallet and slid a condom from an inside pocket. He then undid his pants, stepping out of them quickly. He spun Sean around, plastering him face first against the elevator wall. “This won’t go easy,” Norman said, undoing Sean’s belt and quickly ridding him of his pants and boxers, “but I’ll do my best to get you ready.” He pressed his chest against Sean’s back, sliding down the sweaty surface until he was on his knees.

“Oh my fucking hell,” Sean gasped, grateful for the lack of security cameras in the elevators. Norman’s tongue was demonic, licking, stabbing and fucking him until he had his legs spread and bent, his entire body urging Norman on.

“Ready for me?” Norman whispered, crawling back up Sean’s body and biting him on the neck. Sean spun in his embrace, kissing him so hard he drew blood. “Fuck, you’re such a whore,” Norman growled. “I love it.” He pulled back just long enough to slide the condom down his throbbing cock. “And you look flexible.” Sean lifted one leg around Norman’s waist, then gasped as he felt himself lifted by Norman’s hands on his bare ass, balancing him against the narrow railing that went around the elevator wall. “Oh, fuck yes,” Norman whispered as he slowly slid inside.

Sean winced against the pain. Norman had used his fingers and tongue, but it was still tight, and it had been a long time. Norman bent his head and licked at Sean’s chest, trying to ease the sensation. “Go ahead, please,” Sean begged. “Just fuck me.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Norman said with a sly grin. His hips snapped forward, and his fingers dug into Sean’s ass, holding him in place. He set a hard fast pace, and Sean held on for dear life, loving the way Norman immediately found just the right angle. “I’ve wanted this…for so long…won’t last…” Norman grunted.

“Good…I’m not the only one that woke up with wet pants, then,” Sean said with a grin, biting Norman’s shoulder.

“Can’t wait…for this trip…gonna fuck you every night until you scream for me,” Norman groaned.

“Christ,” Sean gasped. Norman’s voice was as low and hard and hot as his dick, and Sean couldn’t believe how close he was getting, without one finger on him. “Norman…”

“Oh, I’ll take care of you, baby. Don’t you dare fucking come,” Norman ordered. “Don’t you dare…fucking…” Norman’s hands clenched hard on Sean’s ass as he came, shoving inside a few more times.

Sean’s head fell back as he felt Norman slowly lower his legs to the ground. Sean was grateful for the elevator wall, because he was so weak he couldn’t have stood on his own. Norman carefully removed the condom, tying it shut and placing it out of the way. He then moved to his knees and took Sean’s cock in his mouth. “Norman!” Sean almost yelled, grabbing at Norman’s hair. Norman’s mouth was as talented as every other part of his body, and Sean was soon shooting against his tongue. 

Norman finally released him, stood up, and began to dress. Sean felt as if he had been fucked into a coma; the room was hazy and he could barely get his pants on. Norman stopped buttoning his shirt and put a hand on Sean’s shoulder. “Do you really hate me?”

“No.” Sean blinked until Norman came into focus. “Not at all. You’re right. I was jealous.”

“I didn’t mean to step on your toes.” The elevator jolted to life, and they quickly finished dressing.

“You didn’t,” Sean murmured as he gathered his things. Norman carefully wrapped the condom in his handkerchief and stuck it in his bag. 

When the doors opened, they looked respectable, though sweaty and red. “We’re so sorry,” one of the maintenance men said.

“It was fucking brutal in there,” Norman said, smiling at Sean. “Don’t you agree?”

“Definitely.” Sean confidently strode out of the building, Norman on his heels.

Norman put a hand on his arm. “I’d like to take you to dinner.”

“Just because we fucked like that doesn’t mean you have to…”

“I want you for more than that, Sean,” Norman insisted, and Sean smiled, his heart bouncing in his chest.

“Let’s go to your place. I need a shower, and I want to see this loft everyone is talking about.”

Norman grinned, squeezed Sean’s arm, and hailed a cab.  
END - J


End file.
